Peace, Love and
by WillyDJ
Summary: A continuation of Biggs War. Very AU version of the story you know. This is eight years later and Biggs has finally convinced Leia to abdicate as Queen and live for herself...
1. Chapter 1

Biggs stood at the rails on the observation deck of the Palace. He stood amongst diplomats, dignitaries, ambassadors and other elites of the Galaxy. They were all riveted on the ongoing drama on dais below.

Three beings stood on the dais. The first was a rather burly trooper in the dress uniform of the Alderaan Guard. Another was a gaudily dressed courtier who had some title or another, Biggs didn't really care. His eyes were fixed on the slight figure dressed in white on the chair.

Queen Leia Organa. Perhaps the most powerful person in the Galaxy. Well, for a few moments more at least.

"...do solemnly forswear all claim to the throne, for both you and your direct descendants, whether of the body or by law." the Courtier came to the end of his little speech.

Leia paused. Everyone held their breath. Many more had changed their mind at this point than not.

Say the words, thought Biggs. Please. Be free.

Leia could speak to him, read his thoughts and could merge their minds so that they thought, spoke and experienced things as one. Biggs however, had no idea how to contact her. Still, he willed for her to hear him. Say the words Leia.

According to historian's Queen Leia looked up to the heavens before solemnly abdicating the throne. That final moment of her looking up is perhaps the most famous and recognised. Almost every image, holo and statue of her is of that moment.

Entire chapters of lengthy biographies dedicated to Queen Organa's last thoughts as supreme ruler of five thousand systems. However, only one being knew them.

'I'm so tired.' she thought to Biggs as she looked at him.

'Just let go. Please love. Free yourself.'

'I'm, I'm afraid.' Biggs had the impression she was standing by a cliff.

'Jump. I will catch you.'

'Promise.'

'Always.'

Queen Leia Organa took a deep breath and rose from her throne.

"I, Leia Organa do formally relinquish all claim to this crown of Alderaan, for all time, for myself and my descendants." she said. She then removed the crown and handed it to the courtier, who took it in hand.

The trooper banged a gong three times. It was over.

* * *

The reception following was a crowded affair with beings from all over the Galaxy using the occasion to meet and deal. Biggs drifted through it all largely ignored.

"Biggs!" It was Wedge in the dress uniform of the Republic Navy. He was holding a drink.

"Wedge! What are you doing here." he said to his old friend.

"Not much. Showing the flag. Sampling some of this most exclusive wine. Reminding folks that the Republic is a good idea." said Wedge.

"Yeah, well. How are you doing? Been promoted again I see." said Biggs.

It had come as a surprise to Biggs how much Wedge was a Republican patriot. The very image of the New Republic's military and one of the few to have fought both Death Stars Wedge was an ideal diplomat.

"It's bad Biggs. We just lost Kaspera. Now it looks like we'll lose the Principality as well."

"Kaspera is still there mate. So will the Principality." said Biggs.

"But the Republic is collapsing. What did we fight for?"

"Freedom. Now people are exercising that."

"Freedom to be damn fools. What if the Hutts, Rodians or Kuat decides to expand?" Wedge said after drinking from his glass.

"I dunno. Maybe everyone will have to honour these new defense treaties."

"And there's a disaster in the making. Surely you see that."

A small circle had gathered round the two. Newsdroids hovered overhead, recording every word.

"Disaster or not. It's their choice."

"Damn it Biggs. Speak to Leia. Maybe she can keep the Principality onside for us."

"No."

"No?"

"The Civil War damn broke her. I'm not having the Republic finish killing her. Find someone else to toss on the Altar of Liberty!" said Biggs anger rising.

"Hey buddy. We're not enemies. Are we?" said Wedge. He looked worriedly at Biggs.

"Leave Leia alone if you don't want to find out!" said Biggs. He stormed off before he said or did something. He went outside for some air and peace. He found a seat and sat down wondering what the hell had happened. How was Wedge and himself on the opposite side of anything?

* * *

"Excuse me? Mr Darklighter?", It was a young woman. Affixed to her dress was a press badge and a newsdroid floated behind her left shoulder.

"You want to ask me some questions? Go ahead."

"Thankyou. I'm Alana Jons of The Beacon. You're Her Majesty's..."

"No longer Her Majesty."

"Right, that's going to take some getting used to. Anyway you're her, her..."

"Friend?" said Biggs.

It always surprised Biggs that the Principality, as polyglot and cosmopolitan a slice of Galactic society you could find nonetheless had this strange cultural blank spot where their royalty was concerned. Their cultural expectations for their monarchs were quite rigid and in their current time of crisis they weren't going to budge. They had accommodated Biggs, a foreigner who wasn't about to marry their Queen or even become a subject by the time honoured practice of ignoring it.

Pointing out otherwise to this young reporter may well scuttle her career. Tomorrow it would no longer matter. As much. Were living saints allowed lovers?

"Yes, you're her, friend. What do you think of her abdication?"

Eight bloody years late.

"I think it's great. This Monarchy for life business takes a hell of a toll. Leia has served the Alderaanian people her entire life. She can live for herself for a while at least."

"With you?"

"That's up to her."

"Really?"

"Yes. She's just become the most eligible woman in the Galaxy. Some of them are bound to more charming than the fool who first gave her a compliment."

"And you have no problem with that?"

"No problem? Unless it's that leader of the Union of Free Habitats I'll probably push."

"You would?"

As the reporter stammered Biggs heard a polite cough. It was Leia.

"Found you, finally." she said smiling. "What are you doing?"

Biggs rose and kissed her. "Just scandalising your ex-subjects. What does that make them now? Objects?"

"Hardly. I get to be a subject myself. Scandalising my fellow subjects? I think you've already done that inside."

"Yeah, sorry. Wedge wants you to rally the people to stay in the Republic. I want you to have some time off."

"I think time off starts tomorrow."

"Leia. Don't. Say, why don't you give Alana Jons an exclusive."

Leia froze and looked at the reporter.

"That's really your name?"

"Yes your..."

"I'm just Leia now." she flashed Alana a smile and sat down beside her. "Hi, I'm one of the Principality's newest subjects. What should I know about my new home." she said like some war torn refugee.

Which in a way, she was.

* * *

"Where are we going?" said Leia.

Biggs had finally gotten Leia away from the guests, reporters and other hangers on. They were sneaking towards the Palace landing bays.

"Keeping a promise." he replied.

"To me?"

"Who else?"

Hand in hand they snuck past the guards, who forewarned, pretended not to notice them. Crossing the pad they reached a ship. Biggs thumbed a control and the boarding ramp lowered.

"We're leaving?"

"You said you always wanted to escape the Empire in a yacht." Biggs said as he walked up the ramp. Leia paused.

"But the Coronation. I can't just run off." she protested.

"You can. Although not an expert I feel coronations go far more smoothly if the previous monarch is not present."

"I, don't know."

"Come run away with me. Aldean will be fine." said Biggs. In fact, Biggs knew that Leia's cousin would be much more relaxed without Leia looming over his shoulder.

"I."

Biggs had anticipated this. It was time for Plan B. He walked back down the ramp, looked Leia in the eyes and kissed her. As their lips met, so did their minds.

"We're free now. Where do we go? Anywhere you want."

Biggs picked Leia up and carried her into the ship. Shortly it lifted off and boosted for orbit. In short order it reached the hyper limit of New Alderaan and vanished.

* * *

Leia woke up. She was in a large soft bed. The bed was in a white room, all curves and rounded edges. The faint hum of a hyperdrive told her she was on a ship. She looked about and tried to piece together recent events. She was no longer Queen. No longer responsible for several trillion subjects. She had been a Princess from birth and then a Queen. Technically she had been Queen since that terrible day when Alderaan was destroyed. She had been eighteen years old. They had crowned her three years later after the Emperor had been killed. She had reigned for eight years until yesterday.

Now it was over. Who was she? Leia Organa? Leia Skywalker? What did she do now? She had slain The Emperor. What could top that?

A door swished open. Carrying a tray and wearing only a grin Biggs walked in.

"How about breakfast on your first day as a free woman?"

Oh yes. She had been carried away by her, friend.

"Yes please." she said.

Biggs set down the tray and sat on the bed facing her. He whisked off the plate cover and poured the caf.

"Caf, Rebellion style. I would say the way you like it but no-one sane could like the stuff." he said as he offered her the cup.

She took the cup and took a sip. No milk, three sugar. Ugh. Biggs was right, why did she still drink it this way?

Because she and millions of other Rebels had drank their caf like this. Now it was tradition.

"Biggs, why is there only one set of utensils?" she said.

"Since we are on a ship I figured we should conserve resources." he said offering her a forkful of food.

Okay, well this was fun. She let herself be fed.

"Biggs, where are our clothes?" she asked.

"By now? About thirty five hundred lights astern." he said calmly.

"What!"

"I threw them out the airlock."

Leia leapt at him. Tray, utensils and cup went flying as she quickly wrestled Biggs into submission and had him pinned.

"Biggs Darklighter. Please tell me where I can find some clothes." she said.

"Later."

"Later? Oh. Okay."

* * *

Sometime later Leia decided that she could think more clearly when she and more importantly Biggs were dressed.

"Are there any clothes on this ship?" she asked. She still wouldn't of put it past him.

"Sure. There, in the wardrobe." he said indicating a door.

She walked over, got dressed and threw some clothes at Biggs who quickly pulled them on. Once dressed she insisted on a brief tour of the ship as any sensible spacer would.

"Now." she said, sitting in the ship's lounge. "Whose ship is this? Where are we going?"

Biggs smiled. "This ship belongs to the Naboo Ambassador to the Principality. And, um this is a bit confusing but I think we chose to go to Naboo. That shared telepathy thing is a bit weird. I think the reason the Jedi started their celibacy rules was because otherwise they would never get anything done."

Leia had a better time sorting out her thoughts from Biggs' but it was still rather distracting. "I guess. Do you think the new Jedi will do that?"

"They may have to. Watching you and Luke grow into your powers really puts their rules into focus." he said. "I think it warrants further experimentation, though."

"'Really? Don't you get tired?"

"I'm being serious. What else can you do with it? Does anyone know? Anyone alive?" Biggs said.

He had a point. What could people linked or bonded in the Force be capable of?

"I'll need to think about that. So. Why Naboo?" she said.

"Well, I like my new home. I thought checking in with Jarsea for any ideas she has about where we go from here." Biggs said.

Right. Jarsea. Biggs was married. He had a wife. Biggs never mentioned her when he visited. He often gave Leia the impression that she was the only person in his life. Even if she knew that was not true had she foolishly believed it? Who was she? Where did Leia fit into everything?

"Biggs."

"Yes Leia."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, surely you know that. Can't you feel that?"

Leia tried sensing Biggs. She could hear his thoughts and feel him looking at her. No. She was very used to the psychic attraction loop and its effects. While pleasant, extremely pleasant it was not conducive to rational thought.

"I can't, I can't tell." was she just a distraction?

"Well then. You'll just have to trust me. Like anyone else in the Galaxy." Biggs got up, walked over to Leia and crouched down beside her. Their eyes met and Leia saw her face superimposed over his "I love you." he said.

There was little rational thought after that.

* * *

Biggs lay in bed with Leia dribbling on his chest as she slept. They were approaching Naboo. His new home. He felt some apprehension. He suspected his life owed some measure of stability to both women living eighteen thousand lights apart. Well, now they would be under the same roof. Biggs was reminded of the old Tatooine glyph for trouble. Still, the Naboo had some extremely sensible rules and if could get used to them then surely Leia could adapt too?

He thought back to the conversation eight years ago...

"Share?" said Biggs and Leia together. They were both surprised.

"Sure. Shall we go over the options?" Jarsea said. "One. We scream and yell and fight and no one ever speaks to anyone else again. No? Didn't think so. So let's not do that."

"Two. I very noblely say I won't interfere with you and Biggs being together and go my own way."

"You did say that." said Biggs.

"And you refused. You're as likely to give up on me as you are oxygen. That thought alone got me through being captured and tortured."

"He resisted me quite well too. Despite your advice." said Leia smiling.

"And that was not fair to you. Or Biggs. You two clearly love each other. It's the Rebellion's worst kept secret. Clearly we cannot have option two." said Jarsea.

"Well what I figure option three is out. I'm not giving you up Biggs. You're mine." Leia said with a predatory grin.

"And so we're left with option four. We share and Biggs learns to balance having both of us. Which is not some wonderful fantasy. The reality will be hard work and likely a lot of stress. We'll probably drive each other crazy." said Jarsea.

So they had agreed. It was made a lot easier that Leia and Jarsea lived on different planets in different governments and even different cultures.

Different cultures. Right.

There was that sudden change as the ship transmitted back into realspace. Leia stirred.

"Was that transit?" she said muzzily.

"Fraid so." he said.

"What happens now?"

"Well, we land. Give the ship back and go home."

"Shouldn't we get dressed too?"

"Only if we want to."

"Only if we want to?"

"Know how the Principality has some odd customs? Well, so does Naboo."

"A clothing optional rule?"

"Yeah. Newlyweds are not required to be dressed during their honeymoon."

"Very funny. Well, even were it true we're not married. We're wearing clothes."

Biggs paused. "Well." He proceeded to explain. All things considered Leia took it quite calmly.

They landed. They disembarked and Biggs gave the ship back to the consulate. They arranged for transport to home.

"Daddy!" yelled six year old Susa as she charged out to greet them. Biggs scooped his daughter up.

"Hello trouble." he said and kissed his daughter. He then turned her towards Leia. "Susa, say hello to Leia."

"Hello mom." said Susa.

Leia stopped as if struck. She recovered quickly. "Why, hello to you to."

"Welcome home Biggs and welcome home Leia. You my husband are in trouble. You had to tell her, didn't you." said Jarsea smiling.

"Not half as much as you are, my wife." said Leia. "I feel another talk is in order."

* * *

"Well then, come on in." said Jarsea. She gave Biggs a peck on the cheek as he entered. She considered kissing Leia as well but decided she needed a break. One shock at a time. She led them into a lounge and everyone took a seat.

"Susa, why don't you get Leia the pictures." she said to her daughter as she was put down.

"Yes, mommy." Susa said and ran off.

"Now Leia. I can see you have some questions." said Jarsea. "And stop grinning Biggs, this is serious."

"Did you trick me?" said Leia.

"Eight years ago? No my dear. I was too relieved that both of you were still alive to properly consider legalities. As were we all." said Jarsea.

"And how soon did you find out?"

"About two years later when I got home. The War was effectively over and I could sort out everything. Oh, I sort of knew about it beforehand but it was in that sense of 'marriage is for old people'. You and Biggs were setting in at Echiverra, then Susa was born and you were Queen, and I'm sorry a few minor details got left out."

"Minor detail?", said Leia as she folded her arms.

"Compared to The Secession at home, your home rule problems in the Principality and the whole Grand Admiral business at large? Yes. I think the fact that you, Queen Organa was also my common law wife was a minor problem. So I waited and hoped and prayed a bit, to be honest."

"Hmm. Hoped for what?"

"That you would retire from that awful job."

"Abdicate."

"Whatever. That you would quit anyway. I was overjoyed by that news. Where you would go after that, well, that was up to you. But since you're here there's something I must ask." Jarsea paused, took a breath and looked straight at Leia. "Leia Organa. Will you marry me?"

Leia paused. Who was she? Just an ordinary Republic citizen? A Principality subject? Who was Leia Organa? Who did she want to be? She looked over at Biggs.

"Don't you get a say in this?" she said.

"Of course I do love. But Jarsea is oldest so she proposes. After you accept then all us subordinates get to approve or not." Biggs said.

"All the subordinates? How many more spouses are there?"

"Just him Leia. But Biggs is right. I propose, which I have and then you say yes, or no. Then Biggs gets to choose whether to accept or leave.

"As if my answer was in any doubt." muttered Biggs.

"Even so. It's considered unfair to stampede a potential spouse into a decision. So quiet you." said Jarsea.

Who was she? What did she want? It occurred to Leia that it was a question she didn't get to ask much.

"What if I say no?" she said.

"No to getting married officially, no to us thinking of you as a common law spouse or no, you never want to see us again?"

Leia looked into their eyes. They were serious.

"What if I meet someone else? What if I change my mind?" she said.

"Then we renegotiate, why? Is there someone else? Who are they?"

Biggs muttered under his breath.

"Didn't catch that dear." said Jarsea.

"Lando Calrissian." said Biggs.

"Union of Free Habitats? That Lando? Hmm, good choice. Well, for a fling. Trust me, he's not the commitment type. Is that what you want?" said Jarsea. She got out her comm.

Leia thought back to the times she had met the leader of the tiny alliance. He was very attractive and the things he had said! She then noticed what Jarsea was doing.

"Wait! Who are you calling?"

"The Union Embassy. We'll promise them that trade deal, get him at the negotiating table and..."

"What?"

"Well, that's up to you love. For my part I was going to keep Biggs here. For some reason he gets all atavistic over that man."

"Shiftless philanderer." said Biggs.

"Now, hush."

"Why, why are you doing this?"

"Because we love you. Because we want you to be aware of your options that you have. All your life you've been forced to be someone. Now you get to choose for you. Biggs and I would like to help."

"I need some time to think. Alone please."

"Of course. Biggs will show you to the guest room."

Biggs got up and extended his hand. Leia took it and got up. Then she followed him through a door, and down a hall to another door. She paused at the door and put her arms round his neck.

"She's mad."

"Yes Leia."

"How do you live like that?"

"Seriously? Practice my love. Lot's of practice."

"Would she really of called up Mr Calrissian?"

"Yes!"

"I like your daughter."

"Our daughter?" he said hopefully.

A daughter. Two actually. Was it possible? Or was this just another sick joke the universe would play on her?

"This, it's all too strange."

"I know. It takes some getting used to."

"I've know war and conflict all my life."

"Is peace and love so terrible?"

"Just unfamiliar."

"So take some time."

"Okay."

Biggs lifted up Leia and walked through the door. He set her down on the couch and kissed her gently.

"I'll be in the main room."

Leia just nodded. Biggs left.

* * *

Biggs leaned in the doorway to the lounge. Jarsea was working on a pad. She looked up.

"Too strong?" she said.

Biggs walked over, leant down and kissed her. "A little." he said.

"We both agreed to cover her in honey and throw her to the Draxians love."

"She's now in shock dear."

"Good. When she recovers she can start on being a normal human being."

"It's just..."

"What? We proposed to her. We threatened to set het up on a hot date. Both would be good for her. I for one want to dance naked through the streets with you two at my side. So do you."

Biggs started to say something but was interrupted by Susa. She was carrying a stack of flimsies.

"Where did she go? I got all my pictures." she said.

"Leia's in the guest room." said Jarsea.

"Okay." said Susa who trotted off down the hallway.

"That was underhanded." said Biggs.

"So?"

Leia looked out the window from the couch where Biggs had left her. Was she crazy? We're they? Biggs had seemed sane enough. Well, mostly sane. He had apparently married a mad woman.

The mad woman he had recruited into the Rebellion. Her former propaganda expert and holo-artist. The woman who had sent her tips on how to seduce her then boyfriend. The woman who seemed to wield some measure of political power on this crazy world.

The same mad woman had proposed to her. Leia had sensed no deception from her. She had honestly meant it.

Biggs and Jarsea had said she was already their wife. Was she? She tried the term on for size.

'Hi, my name is Leia and I am the wife of...'

What did that mean here? She knew what getting married would of meant as Queen. It was something to be avoided. It was a political minefield, the possibility of marriage was a bargaining chip, threat and negotiation tool rolled into one. Consort, Co-ruler or something in between. None had been palatable.

Getting married would also of meant no more Biggs. She had bent the rules to the limit, had to make all sorts of silly promises to court just to have a boyfriend! Well, a boyfriend who wasn't a subject, co-religionist or potential ally.

If you marry him then you can probably keep him came the next thought. They could have children.

"Hello." came a small voice.

Leia jumped. Her right hand scrabbled against her thigh, searching for the lightsabre she no longer wore.

"Would you like to see the pictures I drew?" said Susa.

It was Biggs and Jarsea's daughter. She would be her daughter too.

Susa held a bunch of flimsies. She spread them out on the floor . Most had the same theme. Three big people, one or two smaller people. They would be in a park, or at some landmark or doing something mundane like having breakfast.

"Who are these people?" said Leia. She was looking at the picture Susa had handed her.

"This is mummy, this is daddy, this is me, that's Anya and this is you." said Susa pointing out the various figures.

"But I wasn't here for these things. I just got here." she said.

"i know mom. Daddy said you were busy and couldn't be here. I drew you in anyway because I knew you wanted to be." said Susa.

Biggs had been asking her to abdicate for years. She had refused out of a sense of duty and, fear. She couldn't imagine another life. Looking at her daughter's pictures she realised what she had missed. Tears welled up and poured down her face.

"What's wrong mom? Why are you sad?" said Susa.

Leia leaned over and scooped up her daughter in a hug.

"I am fine. I am fine." she said holding her daughter.

Leia and Susa walked into main room. Jarsea looked up from her pad.

"Susa and I are going for a walk." said Leia.

Jarsea looked them over. "Shoes." she said. Susa ran off.

"There is a park at the end of the road. Take her there. Do you want to meet with the Union rep?"

"You're still going through with that?"

"We do need our trade relations with the Union sorted out. This coasting along pretending nothing has happened is irresponsible. If nothing gets done the Union will get gobbled up piecemeal and then we're back to smuggling and crime syndicates and we all lose out."

"What are you proposing?"

"Here." Jarsea handed her the pad. Leia read through the proposal.

"This is very favourable to the Union. Why would the Alliance propose this?" said Leia.

"This will build up our smaller neighbour and we become good trade partners. This is good."

Leia was about to say something when Susa came back in wearing shoes.

"I'm ready." she said.

"Good. Now take you mom to the park and have fun."

"Yes mummy." said Susa.

* * *

It took about ten minutes to walk to the park. It had trees, flowers, hedges a playground, ponds, benches and people. Susa dragged Leia around the park showing off everything. It was clearly a favourite place of hers. Leia eventually paused at a seat while Susa bounded about a padded low gravity field. She watched other parents with their children. Is this what she wanted? It was what she and countless others had fought for after all. Was this her?

"Are you troubled?" came a voice. It belonged to a young man. He was dressed in blue shorts and a gold top. Further away were more similar dressed people playing some sort of ball game.

"No. Yes. I don't know." said Leia.

"That sounds like a yes. I am Jedi Mills. I can help." said Mills.

Leia had heard of the new Jedi. While those able to use the Force like her were vanishingly rare many more had professed an interest in the Jedi Religion. The majority of them served as advisors and counsellors attempting to turn the Jedi teachings towards running an orderly society. Jedi were becoming known less for being galactic policemen and more as advisors and counsellors. Jedi would sort out a local dispute, find your lost pet or offer you some guidance if you were distressed. It was vastly less exciting then laser swords, TK and heroics. It had all seemed so underwhelming.

Leia looked at the young man. Ten years ago she had ordered people like this into battle, sometimes into absolutely horrible odds where she knew they would all die.

"You were in the war?" said Mills.

"Yes." said Leia. Would this young man connect her, someone still in ship knits sitting on a park bench to the famous Rebel Leader? Tired, stressed with a more than a few worry lines she only superficially resembled the nineteen standard woman from the holos silently imploring everyone to rebel.

"Now everything is different?"

"Yes! I come here and find out I'm married, I have a daughter, a husband and, a wife. They just proposed to me."

"I, see. You are currently regarded as a common law spouse to a local and they want to make it official?"

"Yes. Do newly married..."

"Do they really go out in public naked? Yes. Not as often now, your suitors must be traditionalists. It's more common nearer the equator. Where are you from?"

"Alderaan." Leia said quietly. As always, even saying her homeworld's name brought back the memory of that hideous day.

"Oh. I am sorry to bring that up for you. Wait. You're her, Leia." Mills paused recognition showing on his face.

"Yes, I am."

"Emotion yet peace. Emotion yet peace." said Mills quickly to himself.

"I'm sorry?"

"I apologise. One does not expect living legends to casually drop out of the sky. Still, you are distressed, I will help. That, that puts your concerns in focus. Three days ago you were an absolute ruler. You abdicated."

Leia blinked. "Yes, and this morning my, lover tells me this crazy world considers me already married to him and his wife. How does that even work?"

Mills breathed, this wasn't the simple task of aiding someone distressed. "Naboo and by extension the rest of the Alliance grants certain rights and obligations to any who are in in a long term relationship. They are mostly legal in nature, they concern you being able to co-sign on documents and any um, disputes when you move apart. Still, the common marriage is seen as a true union by many or as a precursor to taking more formal vows. It would only be recognised fully in the Alliance though."

"How long. Before this lunatic world says you're married?"

"Usually about two Naboo years. That's um, one point eight standard. Your partner didn't mention it? That's odd."

How long had she been married, even in this weird sense? Would it of made any difference? All those petitions, demands and even threats to marry for the Principality. Leia thought about that. A bloody annoying scandal if she had pointed it out and then the courtiers would of pointed out it would only apply in the Spindrift Alliance. Is that why Biggs had not mentioned it till she was about to set foot on an Alliance planet?

"Marriage, if you're Queen is a very different thing. It is about alliances, stability, politics, expansion." she said trying to explain the turmoil in her mind.

"Not love?"

"Oh, you're expected to love your consort. But everyone understands if that takes a little while."

"I recommend ascribing good motives to your lover initially. It is likely they avoided mentioning it to you because it carries far more weight for you. Also, you were not in the Alliance."

Leia laughed. "He's not even from here. He probably found out when his wife told him. I wonder when she did that?"

"I suggest asking her. Openness is superior to secrecy. Sometimes the secrets we keep are the wrong ones. Ignorance verses knowledge."

Leia was about to say something when she was interrupted. Susa had returned.

"Mom, I want to show you something." Susa said as she took Leia's hand and begun tugging. "Hi Mills."

"That's your daughter?" said Mills. The young man seemed shocked.

"Apparently so." said Leia as she let Susa drag her off. As she departed she heard a shout.

"Whatever your doubts are, ignore them! Say yes!" Mills called out to the departing pair.

* * *

Susa dragged Leia through the park.

"This way. This way." her daughter said.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

Susa was leading through a flower garden towards a statue. The statue was of a young woman in heavy robes wielding a blaster. Leia stopped. Susa tugged on her hand.

"Mom!"

Her mother. Leia rallied. It was just a statue.

"I thought you would like to see her. I remembered the statue. You, you're not mad, are you?" said Susa, looking at Leia.

Leia smiled and knelt down to be face to face with her daughter. "No, I'm not mad. It's just a surprise. That's all."

Her thoughts went back to the day she truly learned about her mother. Biggs and Jarsea had burst in like military decorum was not a thing in the Rebellion and babbled their discovery to Luke. It had been mere fortune that she had been there too. She had learned about her mother, that she had a brother and could use the Force with a few sentences.

'Yes, you won't believe it but, her name was Padme. Your mom was Amidala the Great.'

Leia had felt her entire world shift with those words. Everything had then changed.

"Are you okay?" said Susa, snapping her back to the here and now.

"Yes. I am fine. Do you know who told me about my mother? It was your mummy."

"Mummy? How did she do that?"

"You should ask her." Leia suggested, hopefully during a meal she added to herself.

"Oh, okay. You are going to stay, aren't you?"

Was she staying? Where else were there people who clearly loved her?

"Don't worry darling. I am staying." she said.

"Good."

* * *

Leia carried Susa back to the house for the last few blocks. She entered the house and walked to the main room. Biggs and Jarsea were seated. Jarsea had her other daughter on her lap and was showing her pictures on the pad.

"We're back." said Leia putting Susa down.

Biggs rose and walked over to scoop up Susa but paused. "Bath." he said.

"Dad!"

"Bath. Now." repeated Biggs. Susa stomped off. Biggs grinned and looked at Leia. "And you? Do you need a bath too?"

Leia smiled, a bath would be nice.

"Are you going to scrub my back?" she inquired.

"If you want." Biggs said.

"Then, I do need a bath." said Leia.

Jarsea looked up. "I'm not talking to smelly people." she turned to her daughter "We don't talk to smelly people do we?"

Anya laughed.

"Well that's settled. Everyone over seven standard back here in thirty. I'll put those under to bed. Now scoot." said Jarsea carrying Anya off to the bedrooms.

Leia moved in the direction Susa had headed.

"This way?"

"Yes." Biggs picked her up. He wrinkled his nose. "You do need a bath."

"Hey!"

* * *

Later, dressed in an over large dressing gown Leia was again sitting down and talking with Biggs and Jarsea.

"Now that you have had a little time to think, how are you?" said Jarsea.

"I'm much better thank you." said Leia.

"Good. Now, You must have several questions."

"Yes. What does getting married mean?"

"We get to have a big party." said Biggs.

"Yes there's that dear but I feel Leia has other concerns." said Jarsea. She stood up and walked over and gave Biggs a quick kiss. "How do you feel about that?" she said.

"I'm fine." she said.

Jarsea then sat in Biggs lap, wrapped her arms around him and turned her head. "How about this?"

Leia reddened. "Um, I guess."

Jarsea disentangled herself and stood up. "You guess? Not sure? No?"

Leia shook her head "No, It shouldn't bother me, but it does."

"Hmm, well. Now, if I were to kiss you Leia." said Jarsea.

What would happen if she kissed her? "I, I don't know."

"And if Biggs kisses you? Or you two are snuggling on the couch? Or more? How do you feel about me being here, maybe offering a pointer here or there?"

"You wouldn't!" said Leia. She paused, Jarsea had given her some rather explicit advice already.

"She would." said Biggs.

"As I should, but that's not the point. Now we have some idea of where your boundaries are."

"They're not very good."

"Nonsense, they're perfect, for you. I will be having some words with the Principality about the unreasonable demands they place on their monarchs, but I still want to marry you Leia. So, what will that marriage mean? Separate rooms for you and me, I keep my hands off you and give you and Biggs some space. How does that sound?"

It sounded too good to be true, Leia had been party to too many deals and negotiations to think otherwise. She would be getting everything she wanted. What was in it for her?

"Too good. What are you getting out of this?"

"Lots love. Biggs gets to be happy, Susa and Anya get another mother. You get to be happy. And I do love you. You are beautiful, commanding and inspiring. We all served you willingly during the War. It was a total surprise when it became clear how you and Biggs felt about each other. And Biggs' description of what happens when you kiss a telepath sounds far to exciting to pass up."

Well, that did seem to answer that.

"Okay. What about children? More children."

"Now we're talking. How many? Body or tank?"

"I recommend tank." said Biggs.

"You would." said Jarsea. "Body birth carries more risks but it's a hell of a grav chute ride. You may only want to do it the one time though dear."

The same technology that grew clones could also be used to safely gestate any child. While wildly available having babies traditionally remained popular.

"How many children is considered normal?" said Leia. Historically Alderaanians tended to small families. Leia had been an only child.

"Twice the parents is average. Although a recent resurgence in tank births is pushing the average up. And that's without counting the Cloners." said Biggs.

Leia paused. Three or even more children?

"How many would you be comfortable with?" said Leia.

"Let's start with one extra for now." said Biggs smiling.

"Or two?" said Jarsea with a wink.

"Hey! This isn't a contest. Is it?" said Leia.

"No, we were holding off on another until we saw whether you decided to stay on for another term." said Jarsea.

Term? Oh yes. The Naboo elected their Monarchs. Not for life either. It occurred to Leia that she had abandoned her post. She had been raised to do her duty and she had just run away from it all. Was that proper behaviour? She stood up.

"I'm sorry. I just feel a bit, odd. Please excuse me." she said and left quickly.

Biggs and Jarsea heard the main door open.

"I better go after her." said Biggs.

He stood up and followed after Leia.


	2. Chapter 2

She had run away. The strange people. The stares. The unfamiliar environment. It was too much. So Leia had left. Dodging her parents, droids and the Royal guards she had escaped to the maze and hid inside.

Her father had found her.

"There you are!" said Bail Organa. He was out of breath and flustered. He smiled when he saw Leia and held out his arms. Leia looked uncertain but after a brief pause ran to him. He scooped his daughter up and carried her out of the maze.

"Why did you run off?" he said.

"The scary man." said Leia.

"Yes, Darth Vader is scary. You have to be brave however. Not just for you but everyone. You are a Princess. You have to show our people that you are brave, that you will not be intimidated by the Empire."

"Yes father."

They reached a seat in the gardens. Bail put his daughter down on the seat and sat down.

"We have to be brave so our people can be brave. We have to show them not to be afraid. The Empire will not last forever but we Organas endure. Our duty is to rule wisely and well. We do not ever run or quit." he said.

"Yes father."

"I had hoped to have this talk later my daughter but sometimes events overtake us. You must be brave so others will be brave. You must lead even when it looks hopeless to give others hope. We do not run, we must not show fear and we do our duty because that is the burden laid upon us. Our people and the entire Galaxy looks to us. We cannot abandon them."

"Yes father."

"Do you promise that you will never give up?"

"I promise."

* * *

Her father had kissed her and carried her back. Leia had kept her promise, resisting the Emperor and becoming a Rebel leader. She had been part of the group that led, inspired and rallied the disparate Rebels into the Alliance to Restore the Republic. She had let herself become a symbol. She had, in the end slain the Emperor. Then she had let them officially crown her Queen and begun guiding her people back into the Republic. She did her duty.

Princess Leia had not run. Rebellion troops fought on when other sientients broke because they dared not fail her. Entire worlds had revolted when news how she had not broken even when Alderaan was destroyed before her eyes.

She had ascended the throne to thunderous support. She was beloved by trillions of subjects and worshipped the Galaxy over.

She had walked away from it all. She had broken her promise.

Why? For what? Some good loving? A ending out of a romantic comedy holo?

Biggs was not rom-com material. He was barely an extra by holo standards.

Except the 'extra' had decided that her losing her soul to darkness was non-negotiable.

The door opened spilling light and warmth outside.

"Leia." said Biggs.

"I, I can't stay. I." Leia paused, she couldn't go back either. "I don't know what I want."

"Right. How about a meal, clothes and a hotel booking?"

"Why do you have to be so reasonable?"

Biggs moved to hug her. "Because I promised to, love."

"I have never run away from anything since I was six." said Leia.

"What happened?"

"It was Him."

Biggs didn't need to ask further. Darth Vader. Scourge of the Rebellion. The Emperor's enforcer. Eight years dead and his name still evoked fear. He was also Leia's biological father. She had never fully recovered from the day when she ripped that knowledge from him. Vader was the symbol of how everything had almost gone terribly wrong. How it might still do.

Of course it had been Vader. Biggs didn't believe in an afterlife but felt an exception should be made for that villain. Especially since the bastard could still reach beyond the grave to terrorise Leia.

"Come, let's go inside." he suggested.

"Okay."

Arm in arm they went back inside.

* * *

Leia had to admit the bright lights of the kitchen and warmth from the cookers helped banish any dark fears. She sat in a chair as Biggs moved about preparing something.

"You better be cooking something local. None of that foreign muck." called Jarsea from the living room.

"Nothing of the sort." Biggs called back and raised his fingers to his lips. Leia smiled. He crept over to a set of containers and rummaged inside.

"Looking for this?" said Jarsea. She leaned in the doorway holding a silver sachet.

"Give that here." said Biggs reaching for the sachet.

"No." said Jarsea holding it high up.

"How did you know to take it?" said Biggs making a grab as Jarsea ducked into the room.

"Because I know you. You'ld put it in everything given half a chance you crazy sandworm." said Jarsea laughing.

"Crazy? This from the water-hoarder who boils the vegetables."

"Savage!"

"Despot."

Leia laughed as the couple chased each other. They ended up facing each other over her chair. "

"The spice extends life, it expands your consciousness."

"The spice has the worst aftertaste and it leaves your tongue orange." Jarsea looked at Leia. "Do you want an orange tongue dear?"

"Um, No." said Leia smiling.

"Well there you have it. Leia would like to maintain her composure like a member of civilization. You can use cinnamon dear."

"Yeah, okay." said Biggs. He went back to the containers and drew out another packet. He then put a small amount in the mixture.

"Does it really turn your tongue orange?" said Leia.

"No!"

"Yes! And your skin and hair if you're not careful."

"That was an accident!" said Biggs. He placed the prepared objects in the cooker. He sat down. Jarsea sat down beside him and offered the sachet.

"You can have it back. Just refrain from poisoning Leia at every opportunity." she said.

"Sure." said Biggs taking the sachet. He moved to kiss Jarsea and then paused. Both of them looked at Leia.

"It's okay." said Leia.

"But you're not. What's the matter love?" said Jarsea.

"I ran away. I promised I would never run. That I would do my duty."

Bit by bit Leia related the story. Halfway through the cooker beeped and Biggs fed the all cinnamon flavoured dough bricks. At the end Jarsea and Biggs hugged Leia.

"I'm sorry love. I wish there were some magic words to make the pain go away. I really do. But we don't regret asking you to quit." said Jarsea.

"Your people are in a good place thanks to you. They are free. Shouldn't you be as well?" said Biggs.

"Yes. No. I don't know." said Leia. "I've forced myself to be brave for years. I don't know another way."

"And you were extremely brave abdicating. It's not wrong to live for you." said Biggs.

"I know that. But still, I made a promise."

"But not a suicide pact. What you need is a little direction." said Jarsea.

She sounded so reasonable. Leia was reminded that she used to be her propaganda officer. Jarsea was used to getting people to see things her way. Again, she wondered what she did for Naboo and the Alliance.

"What is that direction? I don't know." said Leia.

"Some people never find a purpose in life. However I don't think that will be a problem for you. Stay a while. Something will present itself." said Jarsea.

Could it be that simple? It did sound good, for a short while.

"Okay." she agreed at last.

* * *

So, despite her misgivings Leia decided to stay with Biggs and Jarsea. Their peaceful routine was very soothing, The lack of dramas, emergencies or other matters demanding her attention also played a factor. The biggest draw however were their two daughters, Susa and Anya. The two girls followed her everywhere. An only child, Leia found them alternatively demanding and endearing. They had all fallen asleep together after watching a holo.

With a green flash Alderaan exploded before her eyes. She woke with a start, scaring Susa who screamed in fright.

Startled awake, Anya screamed and began crying. Biggs and Jarsea aran into the room and while the children were soothed quickly and put to bed, the same could not be said of the adults.

"That was Alderaan we all dreamed about?" said Jarsea. "It seemed so real."

"Yes. It doesn't matter what I say or do different, it ends the same way." said Leia. She had had the same nightmare for years now. In them she had tried everything, but they all ended the same. Tarkin gave the order and almost everything and everyone she knew perished in an instant.

"It's not your fault Leia. You know this." said Biggs holding her. "They were always going to destroy the major sympathetic worlds."

"I know. They were still my people, my responsibility. I failed them." said Leia.

"You also avenged them. Everyone responsible for the Death Star is gone." said Biggs.

"How often do you have these nightmares?" said Jarsea. She was still pale. She had not merely seen the planet destroyed but felt the horror felt by Leia as well.

"Not often now, but now and then." said Leia. It was true. Time and therapy were helping. It had been months since the last vivid nightmare.

"Who also experiences it?" said Jarsea.

"People I'm close to it seems. I'm sorry. I've been deluding myself. I cannot stay."

"Nonsense. You need people who love you around at all times." said Jarsea.

"But I terrified your children."

"They'll be fine." said Biggs. "You wait till morning. Our daughters will be waking you up for another exhausting day."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now you will need sleep yourself."

"Please stay."

"Of course"

Leia wondered if she was doing the right thing as she drifted off to sleep wrapped in a tangle of arms and legs. Was she being selfish or greedy? Was she...

* * *

She awoke to Susa's demands.

"Wake up. Wake up." Susa said tugging on Leia's hand.

"Hmm?"

"Come on. You can't stay in bed all day."

Leia smiled. Contrary to what she had heard being woken up by children didn't seem so bad.

"I guess not. What are we doing today?" she said and started to move.

"Everything!" was the excited reply.

Biggs and Jarsea were also stirring. They disentangled themselves.

"Morning love."

"Morning dear."

"Morning Leia." they both said in unison.

'This is my husband and this is my wife.' Leia again tried the phrase in her head again. After a couple of days it no longer seemed so jarring. Or scandalous. Why couldn't she have both like any other Galactic?

"Good morning." she replied smiling at them.

"Mom! Come on." said Susa still pulling at her arm.

"Okay. Okay." said Leia.

* * *

'This is my daughter.' That felt a lot more easier she thought as she got up and followed Susa into a room littered with toys. Dolls, stuffed animals and model ships were prominent. One object caught her eye though. A short plastic tube. She picked it up. "What's this?" she said.

Susa beamed. "That's my laser sword. It's red, just like yours."

Leia found the activation switch. A red holo-projection of a lightsabre blade formed.

Toy lightsabres were once again popular the Galaxy over. Leia had seen many children playing with them. Red and blue were the most popular colours. Leia tried a few swings with the toy weapon. While it resembled the look and mimicked the sounds it had none of the presence of her lightsabre. That had been an extension of her will, her anger made manifest that could destroy all who opposed her. This was just a toy.

Leia looked down at Susa. She crouched down, switched the toy off and handed it to Susa. "It does look like mine."

"Where is your one? Can I see it. Please." said Susa.

"I took it apart." said Leia. Mainly for the continued peace of mind of the rest of the Galaxy who, once the Empire was gone were understandably uneasy about an absolute monarch with a red lightsabre.

"You took it apart? Why?"

"Because it was a dangerous weapon. One I, I no longer needed. They're very unsafe." said Leia. That was an understatement.

"But you still have the bits? Can I see them."

Leia needed no precognitive powers to predict what could happen if Susa got anywhere near her lightsabre, disassembled or otherwise. "No." she said shaking her head. "They are too dangerous." There. That's what a responsible parent would say, right?

Susa looked at her. "What about lifting things? Can you do that?"

Leia concentrated and several toys rose. Susa laughed and chased them round the room for several minutes. Leia wondered why everyone was so impressed with this. It didn't do anything you couldn't with a portable repulsor.

Except that her telekinetic powers were not limited to just imitating a repulsor. The toys froze mid flight and a few dropped as the realisation hit her. Susa caught one and brought it to her.

"I caught it! Can you show me how to do that?" said Susa.

"Maybe. It's something only very few people can do." said Leia. With Biggs as a parent Leia doubted Susa could demonstrate any of the showy manifestations of the Force.

"Show me!"

"Okay. Pick your favourite toy." said Leia smiling. What did she say when, as expected, nothing happened?

Susa ran and picked up the toy lightsabre. Of course that was her favourite. Very well.

Leia sat down cross legged and motioned for Susa to do the same.

"Now, concentrate on the lightsabre." she said. Susa nodded and stared intently at her toy.

"Should I hold out my hand?" Susa said.

"That helps, but concentration is more important. Now picture the lightsabre rising, see it in you head. Will it to happen."

Susa kept her had outstretched and scrunched up her face with the effort of concentration. Predictably, nothing happened. Leia breathed out in relief.

"It's not working." said Susa.

"Well not everyone can do it or in the same way." said Leia gently.

"How did you learn to lift things?" said Susa.

She had crushed several goons with a speeder. Leia decided that was probably not the best thing to bring up.

"I'm hungry. Do you think Biggs has made breakfast yet?" she said changing the subject and gently nudging her daughter's thoughts towards food.

"Breakfast!" Susa jumped up and raced out of the room towards the kitchen.

* * *

Leia followed at a more sedate pace to the kitchen. Inside the others were eating breakfast. Biggs was pouring milking into a cereal bowl for Susa. Jarsea was already dressed and attempting to feed Anya while remaining food free.

"Mom's teaching me how to be a Jedi." said Susa. The other adults looked a bit worried.

"Is that even possible?" said Biggs. He had no ability with the Force's more obvious manifestations and had assumed his children would be likewise as 'gifted'.

"We have no way of knowing. I was probably a special case. The old Jedi just never told anyone how they found recruits." said Leia. "But don't worry. Even if Susa has powers they will take time and practice to develop." Leia sat down and ladled some of the the steaming

"Well, that's a relief. Try asking the new Jedi. And don't wait up for me. There was a minor incident while we were all asleep." said Jarsea who had successfully finished with no visible spills from her daughter.

"What's going on?" said Biggs

"I'll know more once I get to work. I'll try to get a message to you two later today." Jarsea said. She rose and with a quick kiss on everyone's foreheads she left.

Leia stared at the doorway. While Jarsea's kiss had included her almost absentmindedly as she whisked out it left Leia blushing. No subject would ever be, no. Jarsea was not her subject but her, suitor? She shivered. Suitors had been at the bottom Leia's people to deal with list. She had hated enduring the long, pompous, presentations.

'Leia Organa. Will you marry me?' had been the opposite. She had commanded armies, fought wars and beheaded an Emperor. Why was this so difficult?

"Are you okay?" said Biggs.

Leia's hand went to her forehead. Why had she kissed her? "I, no wait." She closed her eyes and concentrated. After a brief pause she opened them again. "I don't think this is a minor problem. Is there a way of finding out the recent news?"

* * *

It took a few moments to find a pad and get the local news service. Leia scanned the prominent news items. None of it seemed unusual or contentious. She was about to give up When something caught her eye.

'Slaves to be settled in North Vandas.' ran the headline. It talked of the freeing of several dozen sophonts on a captured and impounded slaver ship. The newly freed beings had been granted residency and to be initially settled in a sleepy Naboo town while they got their bearings. Accompanying pictures showed locals welcoming their new neighbours with food and gifts. Leia smiled, it was good to see slaves freed and injustice fought.

"Know anything about this?" she said showing Biggs.

"Nope. I'm just as out of the loop as you are. But I'll ask around." he said and went to find a comm. He returned a while later.

"Okay. Looks like a Captain Dieke Sal tumbled onto a slaver about two tendays ago. Good work. They captured the ship and freed everyone." he said pausing

"And?" said Leia.

"The ship was registered out of Tatooine, part of the Hutt Free Economic Zone. Who are now screaming that this was an act of piracy and are demanding return and repatriation of all passengers."

"That's ridiculous! Just tell those slimy slugs to get lost." said Leia.

"Slimy Republic Slugs." said Biggs.

"What!"

"Seems The Hutt Free Economic Zone is now part of the Republic. As a result it could well be that however inadvertently, the Spindrift Alliance just attacked a Republic ship."


	3. Chapter 3

A Rebel would not have been so careless as to not mask their secret escape ship. No living Rebel. Such mistakes had been trained out of them by the Empire.

Branson was not a Rebel. As Imperial Governor he had been safe behind an entire Fleet at the heart of the Sector on the Emperor's homeworld. Heavily defended and secure it was unsurprising that precautions against the unthinkable were let slip.

So when the unthinkable occurred, the Emperor dead, the Empire collapsing and with entire fleets surrendering under offers of amnesty, Governer Branson found himself fleeing through a not entirely secret passage to a hanger, the location of which was known already.

The blast caught him in the stomach after the door opened. He collapsed from the shock, the case falling out of his hand.

"Where to Governor?" said Jarsea as she walked towards him. He was scrabbling for a blaster. She shot him in the leg. He forgot the weapon and screamed.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" she said. "Was it worth it, Governer? All the disappearances? All the tortures? The massacres?" she punctuated her questions with a blaster shot.

Branson managed to look up at his murderer. "Why?" he croaked.

Jarsea smiled and switched the blaster to full repeat. She then discharged the entire power cell into her victim leaving only a bubbling mass on the floor. She then picked up the case and walked back to the floater.

* * *

Jarsea walked up the Palace steps, nodded to the Justices and greeted her fellow Guardian.

"We welcome the day Ivaniku." she said.

"And we welcome the light Jarsea." Ivaniku returned. "May you swim in warm shallows." Ivaniku was a Gungan, a tall lanky amphibian.

"May you swim in warm shallows." Jarsea replied.

Jarsea felt the overly formal greeting warranted by the coming events. Today the Alliance would be negotiating with the Republic, not as friends, but as rivals. While the confrontation had been inevitable it would still need to be handled with care.

"Who do we have today?" she said as they walked the corridors.

"The Queen, Prime Minister, Cabinet, Planetary Representatives, Boss Kulga.." Ivaniku ran through the usual circus.

"Wait, who is Ambassador Gorsha?" she interrupted.

Ivaniku paused and crouched slightly. Jarsea recognised the Gungan response to imminent danger. Be calm. She told herself. How bad could it be?

"Ambassador Gorsha is the senior representative from the Hutt Free..."

"There is a Hutt here? In Theed?" she exploded. "How did this happen? When?"

"They arrived a few hours ago." said Ivaniku.

"And who let it slither upon our soul?" she asked furiously.

Ivaniku backed away from the irate human.

"Yousa dids." Ivaniku clapped his hands over his mouth, his eyestalks retracting.

Jarsea paused as Ivaniku tried to compose himself. For a star-faring, civilised galactic Gungan to revert to the oldster's patois was embarrassing in the extreme.

"I did?" she said.

"Yes. The. Articles. All sophonts." said Ivaniku slowly, pronouncing each word carefully.

'All sophonts who think and dream and believe shall be counted as equal under our suns.'

Yes, okay she had written that. It was great, noble, everything a new society wanting to make a clean break from The Empire needed in a foundational document. She now wished she had added' except the damned Hutts'.

Yes, the Hutts were large invertebrates with a foul odour. Yes, their philosophies and mores were offensive and repulsive . Yes, their society was grotesque and horrific. They were vile, the scum of the universe. They were all that, but there was also something, unholy about them. As if they had been spawned by the Dark Side.

Jarsea had counted herself a rational, educated Galactic. Gods, demons, creatures of the Force? Metaphors, allegories, ways of telling people how to behave in story form.

Except to hear Biggs speak of his experiences with Luke and Leia it was all real.

So her words, however well intentioned had let this, unholy thing onto her world. The Hutts were infamous for never, ever leaving.

But you couldn't have something like 'except the damned Hutts'. Because the next one did not have to have the same objections, or the ones after that.

"Okay. Yes we have to accommodate it." she ground out. "We will deal with it and then it will leave. So, anyone else I should be aware of?"

"Just Mr Calrissian of the Union of Free Habitats." said Ivaniku.

"Well let's get him sorted out before we deal with the bigger problems."

* * *

Jarsea smiled as Mr Calrissian, head spokesman for the Union of Free Habitats swept into the room. He made an extravagant bow.

"Hello Guardian Jarsea. How may I be of service." he said.

"Hello Spokesman. Please sit and we can talk of closer relations between our nations." she said.

"Well, I'm all for closer relations." he said leaning forward as he sat down. "However I do have a question."

"Why are you speaking to me, a civil servant with a odd sounding title instead?"

"I'm not complaining mind. But it did cross my mind."

"Just another check on rampant populism and an advisor on who we, The Alliance are. Guardian also sounds much better than 'Don't be so bloody stupid'." said Jarsea. "So I keep watch, advise and tell the people navigating the course of The Alliance..."

"To not be so bloody stupid?" completed Mr Calrissian.

"Which brings me to you. Who is Lando Calrissian? The man?"

"What would you like to know?" said Lando. He leaned back.

"Is it true that you seduced the Oracle of Coralie Four?"

"Oh, that. I visited the Oracle for a, little business advice. I paid my fee and entered the chamber." Land paused.

"Go on." said Jarsea.

"I know a prison cell when I see one. So, I changed my question. I asked her how I could break her out of there. She told me and we did it. Breaking out a cooperative precog is easy." said Lando.

"Why?"

Lando leaned back. "You know. To this day I don't know. Was I manipulated by someone capable of twisting space and time about her finger? Was it just a whim? Did I just not want to be party to a young woman being chained up like an animal? Was it because she was hot?"

"Hot?"

"Her captors may not of dressed her well but recognising what someone can be like after a few fashion tips is one of my many talents. And yeah, she was hot."

Jarsea paused. "Did you love her?"

Lando looked away and shifted in his chair. "What sort of question is that?"

"One you have successfully avoided answering, till now." said Jarsea. "Your fortunes took a stellar turn just after. So, did you love her?"

Lando coughed and looked down. After a few seconds he looked back up.

"Not nearly well enough." he said at last. His hand clenched. "Idiot. I should of seen it coming. I should of saved her." he said to himself.

Do I have to know this? Does the Alliance? There were a lot of things she needed to know on behalf of the Alliance but she suspected this was not one of them.

"I am sorry Mr Calrissian. I can ask you something else." she said.

"Uhh, yes."

"The Union supported the Rebellion for years. First covertly, providing safe havens and such, then later on with support, then some troops and light ships. Why?"

"Well, we're not a big polity. What help we could provide was always minor." said Lando.

"I know that. But why get involved at all? You could of stayed neutral like the Mining Guild."

"The holo. Of Her." he replied.

Jarsea did not need to ask which holo. 'The holo' always referred to the silent, almost 2D image of Leia, all in white, her hands behind her neck, staring at the viewer. They had sometimes touched it up with a slogan or the Phoenix but by and large it had been unnecessary. Leia's silent request had moved the galaxy.

Jarsea remembered it had been taken at the end of a holo shoot. There had been action stills, speeches and a few fun shots just to keep everyone going. Leia was tired and Jarsea had taken the shot on what she thought was impulse at the time. Now she knew better.

"She was trying to massage some life back into her neck as I recall." Jarsea said.

"All I know is that it was aid the Rebellion or face riots." said Lando. "You took it?"

"Rebel propaganda was me, Trish and Peter back then. And they mostly carried the stuff." Jarsea said nodding.

"I, like a lot of beings fell in love with her. Did you know I proposed to her? Later, when she was Queen."

"You did?"

"Well, not seriously. She had these other suitors at the time. She looked so tired and pinched listening to King Rhovan. I was on New Alderaan so I approached her and made my pitch."

"And?" she was leaning forwards and had to steady herself.

"Well, she did not find my proposal the equivalent of torture. She did smile when she said she would consider it."

"I don't doubt it. Well, rest assured Mr Calrissian, the Alliance will be happy to forge closer relations. So long as you refrain from seducing our heads of state that is."

"I'll keep that in mind." said Lando.

* * *

Leia made her way through the small crowd gathering in the viewers galley for the Green Chamber at the Residency in Theed. Naboo had a tradition of most government proceedings being open to the public. Since most citizens were not interested in the day to day governance of their nation she made her way mainly through reporters, civil servants, academics and visiting dignitaries from across the Galaxy.

"Excuse me." she said to a tall human with his back to her blocking access to the front of the viewing platform.

The man turned and smiled. "Of course, anything to accommodate a beautiful, why hello Leia. Fancy meeting you here." he said shifting slightly to accommodate her.

Leia stopped. It was Lando Calrissian, Leader of the Union of Free Habitats and famous womaniser.

"I never did receive a reply, even unofficially." said Lando quickly.

Reply to what? Oh yes. That.

"I am no longer a Queen, you know." she said.

Lando smiled and took her hand. Raising it he bent to kiss the hand. "That title was never a concern to me. I remember asking a bored and annoyed woman in the hopes of brightening her day."

Leia smiled at the memory. After King Rhovan, the impromptu proposal from this man had been a very welcome relief. Had he been serious though?

"Your wondering if I meant what I said." Lando grinned.

"Well, I have it on good advice that you are not the commitment type." she replied smiling.

Lando let go of her hand and clasped his hands to his chest. "Oh Leia, you wound me. You wound me deeply." his grin indicating otherwise.

"What would you of done if you had received a reply?" she asked.

"How about I tell you over dinner tonight? There is this little place I know here." Lando said.

"I'm sorry but..." Leia paused, she couldn't go to an intimate dinner with, no, yes she could. "I would love to." she said.

"I'll make the arrangements. Say, you don't qualify as a Head of State here, do you?" he said.

What an odd question. "No. Why?" said Leia.

"Oh nothing. Hey look, they're starting."

Along with the rest of the gallery Leia looked down into the Green Chamber. It was a large gathering. Leia noticed that many of the Alliance's planetary representatives were present. This was no 'minor matter'.

A fanfare started up. It was the Anthem of The Republic. Prior to this day the music had always filled her with hope. It had spoken to her of unity, freedom and democracy. But today it sounded off, as if the musicians were conveying a sense of malaise and corruption in the background.

It soon became apparent why. Among the Republican party entering was a Hutt. All eyes were fixed on the monster.

"What's a Hutt doing there?" said Lando beside her and echoing the murmers of many.

I did this, thought Leia. It was me. While the treaty between the Alliance to Restore the Republic and Hutt Free Economic Zone had been the decision of Command as a whole it was her signature on the documents. It was her breath that had made the promises binding. She had let the monsters in.

"The Republic demands the repatriation of its citizens and that the pirates be remanded into our custody." said the Republic Ambassador sternly jolting Leia back to the moment. She recognised him, formerly General Llwyngwril, the Liberator of the Spinward Marches and hero of the Rebellion. Llwyngwril was solid, dedicated to the Rebellion and the image of Republic patriot.

"The Alliance would like to know which Republic citizens the Ambassador is referring to and which pirates." replied Queen Seraphine. Leia knew of her, but little else. Title notwithstanding, Seraphine was popularly elected and the acknowledged voice of the Spindrift Alliance.

"The crew and passengers of the Talapher are the citizens we refer to. As for the pirates, I believe it is the crew of the Vigilant." said Llwyngwril.

"Really? My navy reports that the SAV Vigilant determined the Talapher to be a slaver. The passengers you refer to were slaves. They, of course have been freed. They are free to return to the Republic if they so choose. The surviving crew are awaiting trial."

"Surviving crew? The Republic takes a poor view of piracy." said Llwyngwril.

"And the Alliance equally abhors slavery." retorted Seraphine.

There was a rumbling from the Hutt and gasps as it was translated.

"Hereditary Service is now recognised in the Republic?" said Seraphine.

Everyone held their breath as the Ambassador struggled to evolve a suitable reply.

"Your majesty. We request a recess, I must confer with Corruscant."

Seraphine nodded and the Republic party withdrew.

* * *

"I legalised Slavery." said Leia.

It was sometime later. Leia had found Jarsea conferring with Seraphine. Jarsea had quickly organised them into a small room away from everyone else. They had sat down and Leia had started.

"It's not your fault." said Jarsea.

"Whose fault is it then? My signature, my deal, my breath is why this is happening." said Leia.

"The recognition of the Hutt and legislation allowing Hereditary Service was not done by you." said Seraphine. "I have seen the relevant treaties."

"And the one that let's all the others exist?" asked Leia.

Seraphine looked down.

"Those are mine and mine alone." said Leia. "Without them, the rest would not exist. I legalised Slavery."

Jarsea opened her mouth but Leia interupted. "I know what you are going to say. That we were desperate, that it saved the Rebellion, there was no choice. So what? I. Legalised. Slavery. I should of listened to Biggs, damn it."

"Now is not the time to place blame. We need to determine what to do now. I'm just surprised it took so long for something like this to happen." said Seraphine.

"Yes, it is strange." said Jarsea. Both women turned to look at Leia.

"What?" said Leia.

"Just a hunch dear. You arrive and this happens instead of anytime previously? That's a rather big coincidence." said Jarsea.

"And there's no such thing as coincidences?"

"I am afraid not dear."

"So what do I do now? Any ideas?"

"The Hutts have always been an unknown. They are certainly powerful enough that both The Republic and Empire dealt cautiously with them." said Seraphine.

The systems controlled by the various Hutt gangs, cartels and other organisations were collectively known as the 'Hutt Free Economic Zone'. Despite giving the appearance of being a loose affiliation of criminals, the Hutts were unified by various agreements strongly enough to be considered a unified polity. Hutt culture acted as a safe haven and breeding ground for pirates, outlaws, mercenaries and other dangerous well armed undesirables. A patrol cruiser foolish enough to pursue criminals into their territory was overwhelmed by bandits while a more forceful response drew the ire of a navy that historically had no qualms against orbital bombardment in retaliation. The Galaxy had 'learned' to tolerate a certain amount of banditry in the surrounding sectors as the price for not provoking those cruel and seemingly heartless beings.

"Well, going to look seems to be the first thing. What? What's so amusing." said Leia, the last in response to a grin from Jarsea.

"Just a memory. 'Going for a look' is what got me into the Rebellion." said Jarsea, still grinning.

"Oh. Yes. I'll bear that in mind." said Leia smiling.

"Care to let your ruler in on this?" said Seraphine.

"I never told you?"

"I know what you told everyone."

"Right. Well, the day before the Victory Plaza Massacre I had gone for a dip at the Carriana Pools when..."


End file.
